


Eden In July

by IcarysAscending



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective Daryl Dixon, Suicidal Thoughts, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarysAscending/pseuds/IcarysAscending
Summary: picture this: you find a lady in the woods who can shoot a bow into a 2cm target at fifty meters, she's snarky, funny, and pretty. she's your type through and through, and she clearly takes a shining to you.oh, and the world is ending.yeah...best of luck to ya.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Michonne/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

Daryl spat into the leaves.

_Upkicked foliage_

_Footprints_

_Scuffle_

_Walker corpse._

He kicked the rotting body, which was still. He chuckled at the knifemark through the skull.  
“Good hit.” Glenn muttered from beside him.

“Yeah...good knife. Bowie, I'll bet.” He scratched his scruffy chin.

“whatever they used, the thing is dead.” Glenn swallowed. “How long was the scuffle?”  
“Not even a minute.”

Glenn nodded and continued the hunt.

The night air steamed around their mouths with each exhale, fog pooling around their feet in the midnight hush of cold. The leaves kicked up around the trees and then around their feet. Shane had seen a figure darting in the woods around camp.

A loud swear alerted them to a female, clutching her shoulder. She swatted at a tree and mumbled something to herself. A walker crept up behind her and she turned to face it, and before Daryl could have his crossbow loaded, the woman had longbow'd an arrow into it's skull.

Glenn's jaw dropped. “Woah.”  
The woman turned her head towards them and Daryl ducked back. She had _aim._

She looked around and said, coldly, “Anybody there?”  
Glenn didn't dare breathe.

“Come on out before I think you're a lamebrain.” She growled and Daryl stood, his hands up.

She gave him a look. “You look like a lamebrain.”  
“Heard _that_ before.”  
“Ah. Alive. How unfortunate, your gun is beautiful.” She eyed him over and set her bow in lax.

She had deliciously brown hair in pixie cut and a stubby nose, but a strong jaw. She looked like a mishmash of Aphrodite and a butch lesbian. Daryl thought she was the hottest b*tch he'd ever seen.

Glenn stuck his head out and she cocked her bow back.  
He jumped out and raised his hands, her relaxing. “Damn, man, you tryna get killed?”

Daryl sighed. “We just wanna know what you're doin around our camp.”  
“Camp? Is that what that barn is?”

Glenn swore quietly- _she had no idea there were others and Daryl just exposed it._

Even Daryl looked defeated. “...Yeah.”  
She shrugged. “I don't have an interest in playing society. Lookin at skinny over here, I'm gonna guess this lamebrain lookin sonofab*tch does the work around town.”  
Daryl nodded and Glenn gave him a look. “Really Daryl!”  
“Daryl, that it? Any relation to Merle Dixon?”

Daryl shot his head up. “Why?”  
“I made relations with him on my way down here-we hitched together for a while when he escaped Atlanta missing a hand and a lot of blood. He was a real sweetie-till he found I was a major Leftist.” She smiled fondly. “His affections died right quick after that...he was lookin for his baby brother. Called him the most useless piece of horse sh*t he'd ever met.”  
Daryl looked deflated. “And where is he?”  
She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. “...he walked off one night. Dunno where. He said he'd find me wherever I went, so...maybe right around here.”  
Glenn sighed. “Sounds like Merle.”  
“Oh? You're the Daryl? I see who got the pretty genes in the family.” She smiled at the redneck. “Look, y'all live your pretty cushy lives in that godforsaken farm, enjoy it. I'll be out here if any of your men get bored.”  
Daryl sighed. “Shane, our leaders friend, ain't want you out here. We supposed to kill you.”  
She looked a little afraid. “Try me.”  
Glenn clicked his gun and there was an arrow tip at his forehead before he could get it out of the holster. “Shoot me and this arrow flies true.”  
Glenn swallowed. “Daryl?”  
“She can come in alive.” He said with his southern drawl. “I don't care.”  
She kept the bow on his head the whole walk back.

Shane saw them walkin up and drew his gun. “You found her-”  
“Try it, Cro-magnon Neanderthal man, your sweet little city boy will be meetin Jesus.” She snarled in a very rough accent.

T-Dog shot up. “You from Charlie!”  
She smirked. “Ferguson, but close. You from round there?”  
“Naw, but my cousin grew up in Charlie.” T-Dog smiled at her over the railing and she smiled back.

“Hey, hey hey hey, she has a BOW AT MY HEAD!”  
“Shut up.” She snarled and Glenn shut up.

“Why you takin our men hostage?” Shane shouted.

“Who's Homo Neanderthalis?” She asked Daryl.

“Shane.”  
“Well, you missing evolutionary puzzle piece, _YOU WANTED ME DEAD._ And as a person who fought way too long to not be dead, I do not wish to be dead.”  
“What's Homo Neanderthalis?” Daryl asked aloud.

“Ever seen one of them pictures of a Neanderthal? That's what your Shane fellow looks like.”

There was a quiet snort and Dale stormed out of the house. “Hey, we are civilized-”  
“You have a primitive species pointing a gun at me, civilization is dead.”

Dale turned and gave the Dale® look to Shane, who dropped his gun with a hesitant snarl to himself.

She dropped her bow as well. “Now why are you people so intent on killing me?”  
“You know where our camp is-”  
“I want no part of a society of lesser genetic beings-”  
“ _Call me some scientific horsesh*t one more time and I will shoot you-_ ”  
“You under-evolved homo erectus _-”  
_ Rick shot out of the house and she popped an arrow back up real quick. “So. Leader I'm guessin.”  
“Yes. Now, we can be reasonable-”  
“I do not reason with people from 60,000 BCE my dear friend.” She said with a wide smile. “Have your darling animal go to hell or I'll send him myself.”  
“Shane, f*ck off inside.” Rick said and Shane grumbled some more profanity.

“Why you all around our camp?”  
“Your darling Daryl snitched out the fact that it was a camp. I thought it was abandoned. I was scouting to avoid walkers.”  
There was a soft collective groan.  
“Hey, I ain't psychic.”

“Let's just all relax, okay? We ain't gonna kill you. Just come inside and we can talk. What's your name.”  
“Eliz-Ellis. My name is Ellis.”  
“Well, Ellis, you good with that bow?”  
“You wanna see just how good?”

“Try me.”

She shot an arrow into the center of the 6 on the house door.

Daryl gasped and whooped out a laugh. “HOLY HELL!”

Hershel ran out to see what was the matter and saw an arrow in his 6.

One hell of a night was on their way.


	2. Trace Findings

The next morning, Ellis was gone without a trace. The dish she'd eaten off of had been cleaned. The area where she'd slept was cleaned. She left the place better than she'd found it.

Problem was, she'd made too much of an impression the previous night.

After dinner, she'd entertained with stories of daring encounters with Walkers, a few romantic run ins, and even the story of how her and Merle almost did _it_ in a car-until she joked about STDS and he'd taken very personal offense.

She helped cook, too-she made a delicious stew that everyone had a heaping helping of. Then, she washed every dish and cleaned the table by hand.

Shane was very displeased she'd vanished.

“She knows our camp. She could be running to get her little friends to kill us-”  
“She ain't.” Daryl said.  
“She sure was friendly-” Andrea started.

“Ellis was nice. Not friendly.” Dale said. “She was a sweet girl, sure, but she's a loner.”

Rick rubbed his face. “I agree with Dale on this one. She seems far too inclined to be alone to have a group of friends-”  
There was a whoop of joy from in the house. “Midol! She left us Midol!”  
The women seemed to collectively orgasm. They ran in and shouted in happiness.  
“I don't think she'd leave a medicine here if she was gonna kill us.” Glenn said quietly.

Dale nodded. “No, she wouldn't.”

“Maybe she just doesn't want the women to die in pain.”  
“Would you shut up?” Daryl snapped.

Shane shut up.  
  


Not even two weeks later (eleven days, to be technical) she was back with a Walker corpse. “Hey! Hey, Neanderthal!”  
Shane turned his head to see Ellis touting Sophia's corpse. “Oh God.”  
“I found her roaming. Is this your little girl?”  
Daryl looked like he could cry. “Yep, that's her.”  
Ellis quickly changed her holding style to be that of a comforting cradle instead of a lugging tout. “Damn. I'm sorry.”  
Carol came out to see what the commotion was and froze. “Is that my-”  
“Sophia? Isn't that her name?” Ellis called and stepped forward to her.

Surprisingly, nobody stopped her. Usually they would make a move to prevent her from going forward, but neither T-Dog, nor Rick, not even Shane could bear to step between them.

“I found her, she had been bitten. She was crying until she saw me. I told her I knew you, I told her I was gonna make it stop hurting, I gave her a big long hug, even sang her a lullaby when she asked, and shot her in the skull when her eyes were closed. She was happy. She had a beautiful smile.”  
Carol broke down into heavy sobbing, taking Sophia from her. Daryl set his hand on Ellis's shoulder and said quietly,  
 _“You took her fear from her as she died. Good on you.”  
_ Ellis looked back at him and for the first time he could see her eyes-hazel, and sharply intelligent. _“She was a Walker when I found her-I just figured it would be easier on that woman to let her think her baby died happy.”_

Daryl and her exchanged a long hard look. He was calculating _why_ she would do that for Carol. She was calculating how quickly he would shoot her.

Shane sighed and crossed his arms. “You can stay in camp if you want.”  
Rick nodded in agreement. “...you did right by Sophia. You earned a place here.”  
“If I do, and that's a pretty big if-” Ellis shifted in her shorts, “I would need a bit of help hauling my tent and my stolen supplies.”  
“Supplies?”  
“I was in a group once. They weren't good people. They tried to rape some poor legless woman, I slaughtered all of em, and stole everything they had. You ever seen people try to rape a legless lady? It's like holding a stump down.”

Daryl burst out into his classic cackling laughter. Shane looked less amused. Dale was holding back laughter and Andrea looked disgusted.

“It's not funny.” Carol said crossly.

“I disagree.” Ellis flicked some meat out of her teeth. “It was mortifyingly hilarious. Besides, I deal with my trauma with humor.”  
“Oh? Like what?” T-Dog had snuck up on her and she socked him in the nose.

“Sorry!” She helped him up and pressed a cloth to his nose. “I didn't hear you, you scared the hell out of me.”  
“Sh*t, don't worry about it.” T-Dog wiped his nose and smiled at her, her fondly smiling back.

“Well, uh, I don't have an example off-hand. Maybe if I heard a song that I liked, I would say _this hits harder than my mom_.”   
Daryl snorted in spite of himself. “hang around for a while. You may like it here.”  
“I can be useful. I like hunting and killing Lamebrains-that counts for something.”

“That could be useful. Can you cook?” Lori eyed her up. “And clean?”  
“You mean do woman chores? Better than you can, soft hands.” Ellis retorted and eyed her up. “When'd you get knocked up?”  
“Excuse me?” Lori asked in horror.   
“I mean, it's obvious. Your skin is glowing and you hold your hand over your uterus. Duh. So who's the daddy?”  
“I am.” Rick said before Shane could make a noise. “She's my wife.”  
“Mmm. And the kid with the dumb hat, that's yours too?”

“His name is Carl.”  
“I know. I just think his hat is stupid-hey, kid, I'm teasin, the hat looks good on you, even if it is dumb.”

Andrea scoffed. “Do you have a filter at all?”  
“Yep, I got a killin filter. If it's alive, I hesitate. If its bit, or a Lamebrain, no hesitancy.” She looked over at her. “That's all I need these days. If you expect me to be a prissy queen for their feelings, I will stay alone and take my chances.”

Daryl grumbled something to himself and gave Rick a look. “Stay with me. I ain't mind blunt.”  
“Sure. So, lamey, gonna help me get my sh*t?”  
“Don't call me lamey.”  
“Merle's baby brother better?”  
“Daryl.”  
“Alright, I'm teasin. You wanna see home?”  
“Fine.”

“You're talkative.”  
“Yep.”  
They walked back through the woods. It was a peaceful fall day, and in another life, he could almost picture them being friends, strolling through the forest and mocking each other.   
“...In a world without lamebrains, this would be amazing.” She murmured.

“Yeah.”

“Beautiful day, a pleasant walk, _delightful_ companionship, what more could a woman ask for.”  
“Dunno.”  
“You really don't talk. Is that because they make you feel like your opinion isn't as meaningful as someone's like Shane's?”

Daryl gave her a look.   
“Maybe it was a parent that made you feel that way. Maybe a sibling.”  
 _Nail on the head_.

“Or maybe you're wary of me-you don't wanna say too much and give too much away.”  
“You talk too much.” Daryl said grumpily.

“Ah. Both.”

He made a soft scoff in his throat but didn't try to dispute. His mother had taught him honesty, and to dispute would be to lie. She read him like an open book and he hated it-through his life he'd been called closed and solemn, a trait he was proud of.

They arrived at a tent with a small tabby darting around the opening, a fish bone hanging out of its mouth. It dropped the bone and meowed at her.

Ellis scooped up the cat and slid it into a carrying case.   
The tent was blue and coated in mud to blend in. a walker corpse rotted by each side-he figured a deterrent. She opened the tent and inside there were flowers decorating the roof, which she plucked off and threw on the walker corpses.

Her stuff was unceremoniously shoved into bags. The cat-he learned her name was Iris, and she'd snagged her from her mother before her mother turned-was quiet and watched. She handed Daryl a bag full of her clothes, and another stock full of food. She hitched the cat carrier on her back like a pack, holding a bag full of tools, as well as a much smaller bag of other miscellaneous items.

“We're gonna need more people.”  
“I'll take this back and come back out with Rick.” Daryl sighed.

“All that's left is more food and medicine. T-Dog will do fine.”  
daryl grumbled to himself and started the short walk home. In about half an hour, he was back, finding three new walker corpses.   
“She's got a cat.” Daryl said, almost a warning.

“She couldn't be more perfect.”   
Daryl rolled his eyes and opened the tent flap. The cat was still in her cage, sleeping soundly. Ellis rested her head on her hands as she gently napped. T-Dog gently whistled, and Ellis woke up.

“Welcome back.”  
T-Dog grabbed a bag of medicine and another bag of tools. Daryl grabbed more food. They all made their way back, T-Dog and Ellis chatting pleasantly about the weather.

“Keep it down.” Daryl snarled.

She clammed up in a heartbeat. T-Dog gave him a look.

When they arrived back at camp, they got a heroes welcome. She had so much food for them they secretly stored it in a truck just in case.

She set her tent up near Daryl's area upon his insistance. He believed the hunters should be away from the group-he always had, especially since there was more than one as of a few moments ago.

She set up her tent and let her cat out. It curled into a corner and meowed at him. She sighed and popped open a can of wet food. Iris screamed and devoured the tuna flavored shreds.

Daryl grumbled to himself. “Is it loud?”  
“Yeah, but she's sweet enough.” Ellis said fondly. “she eats rats and mice. And fleas. They don't like her...she got bit on the tail. I snipped it off and now nothing eats her.”  
“Huh.” Daryl said while whittling at his wooden arrows.

“I don't think people work like that.”

“Shame they don't.”

She nodded. “You could get a toe bitten off and just carve around it. Then lamebrains wouldn't bite.”  
Daryl made a noise of amusement and tested his crossbow.   
“Where'd you get the crossbow?”  
“...father.”  
She heard the hesitancy in his voice. “My dad got this for me too.”

“Yeah? It's pretty.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I got it when I was younger. I've been using it since I was a little girl.”

“It must have been a lot bigger on you.”  
“I couldn't hold it.” She admitted with a grin. “But I learned how to use heavy bows.”

Daryl nodded. There was a sudden cry of _Walker!_ from the RV _._

Ellis shot up and before Daryl had even found his gun, Ellis was on the RV with a bow.

She could hear the groaning on the wind, like a monster rearing its head to attack. It was in a way, she figured. She shot the arrow into it's skull without a second thought. There was a moment of silence as she jumped off the RV.

Shane gave her a glower. “You should watch yourself before you get hurt.”  
She looked him up and down and said “Ooga booga. Me no hurt you.”

Shane growled. “I help run this group-”  
“I don't take orders from fossils.” She snarled. “No takey order from fossil man.”  
Shane drew his gun and aimed it at her head. “Watch yourself.”  
“Shane!” Rick yelled from the house. “Put that gun down!”  
“She needs to learn her place-”  
“oh goodness he said a full sentence!” Ellis gasped with a mock smile.

Shane snarled and cocked the gun. Daryl grumbled to himself and Shane felt a sharp prick on his neck.   
“We need another hunter.” Daryl said in a voice that was forcibly calm. “We don't need another Rick.”  
“And a more violent one at that.” Dale said, but set his arm on Daryl's. “We shouldn't kill anyone.”  
Shane set his gun back in his holster. “She's dangerous.”  
“To you.” Ellis snarled. “I won't hurt anybody but you.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“A promise. If you get in my way of killing a Lamebrain I'll feed you to it!”

Shane punched her in the face. She made a horrible noise that gave shivers to anyone who was unfortunate enough to hear it. Rick dragged Shane back, but not for Ellis's safety. By the time Rick had Shane back, he'd been clawed and scratched like a racoon had been at him.

She fought like a girl, that was for sure-with _nails_ and _teeth_.

Daryl looked over Shane with some amusement. Shane spat blood at Daryl's boots.

Daryl grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her tent. Surprisingly, she let him.

“Come on! Let me at him again! Maybe I can get his eye!”  
“Ellis, you need to take a breath.” Daryl snapped. “He might be as thick as sh*t but he's a part of the group.”  
“He must run this place well.”  
“If you count runnin' it into the dirt _well._ ”

She laughed and sat on her sleeping bag. He sat down across from her-he didn't have his own tent so she let him sleep in hers. Well, truthfully, he did have a tent. It was thin, cold, and raggedy. Hers was nice and new. And they thought it stupid to sleep separately as it was less safe.

“So how come you're all buddy buddy with me-”  
“And nobody else?” she was quiet. “I worked as the head of public relations for a multi million dollar company, and I can firmly say I have never met any singular person like you.”  
He furrowed his brow. “what's that supposed to mean?”  
“It means you strike me as the nicest redneck I've ever seen.” She said and looked at him. “Most rednecks I know are trashy racist monsters who I had no trouble putting an arrow through. You? I might hesitate.”  
“That sure is a compliment If I've ever heard one.” Daryl muttered and flopped back on his bag. “How come you're not weird about letting me sleep in here?”  
“That's the most I've ever heard you say scruffy.” She smiled and layed back. “Dunno, you're trustworthy. You've had my back a lot and you don't even know me.”

He shrugged. “Trailer trash like us has gotta stick out for each other-”  
She laughed and tossed a sock at him. He threw it back and it landed on her face.

“Oh God!” She gagged and chucked it on her cat who made a howling noise and bolted onto her lap.

Daryl laughed deeply, with his eyes closed, hand on his forehead and laying on his back. He felt like a little kid, falling off his bike and enjoying his friend's amusement while things all over stung.

He hadn't laughed so deeply in too long. She laughed too, snuggling the whining kitten. Daryl just let himself laugh.

Ellis watched him with a smile. He was beautiful in his own right, with his rich eyes and soft hair, with flowing muscles and a grin like a cherub.

Ellis was happy.


	3. Virtuoso

“Hey. Wake up.” Daryl shook her at the crack of dawn and Ellis shot up.

“Huntin time. You ready to show me how you hunt?”

She nodded and he turned his back to let her dress.

She grabbed her bow. “Ready?”  
“No. Don't kill me.” They began the walk to the forest.  
“Aww, you only look like a lame brain.”  
“Thanks.” He hawked a loogie and rubbed his eye.  
“You don't smell like one.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You sure are a talkative guy.”  
“Say what I want with a few words.”  
“That's very succinct of you.”  
He gave her a look. “What does that mean?”  
“A few words for a long point. Like, instead of saying an entire essay, you summarize it in a few well worded sentences. That's succinct.”  
Daryl rolled his eyes. “I hate big words.”  
Ellis laughed. “I do too, honestly, but I can't help myself. Old habits die hard.”  
He nodded and they finally disappeared into the brush.

“Tell me somethin, smart lady.”  
“Name it.”  
“When was the last time you saw my brother?”  
“He was with a group of freaks down south of here. They lived in a town called Woodberry, Woodbury...who cares how it's pronounced. They were inhumane.”

“That was a very...verhemerment statement.”  
“You mean vehement?”  
“F*ck off I'm stupid.”  
“No you are not, Daryl Dixon, you just have a different skill set.” Ellis rounded a tree and shot a squirrel in the eye. “I got me some of that edumacation!”

Daryl chuckled and scooped up the squirrel. “This is nothin and you know it-”  
She pulled out a small pot from her bag. “Snack. I got us a squirrel snack.”

“Seriously?”  
“Why not?”

He shrugged and they kept walking.

They came across a Walker in a tree an hour later (they headed back after shooting three turkeys), somebody who'd hung himself. She sighed and looked at the note.

“Damn.”

He could tell it was seriously bothering her. Something about the note, the suicide, everything...for some reason beyond him, he hated that. He hated watching her struggle to suppress what was growing like a tumor in her chest. He hated feeling powerless to make her feel better.

“Idiot. Shoulda shot himself, now the Walkers are just havin snacks on his feet.”  
Ellis didn't laugh at his attempted humor. “Poor guy.”  
Daryl grumbled to himself and looked up at it. “Yeah...”

“I'll take care of it.”  
“No, that's a waste of arrow-”  
“Daryl, please.” She looked at him. “If it were me, I would want someone to make this stop.”  
He realized what she had that had died in this new world- _empathy_. He didn't see it much. Sympathy? Sure. He could see care and love and sympathy whenever Dale comforted Andrea, or Lori comforted Carol. Empathy? No.

That died with most of the population.

When Ellis sent her arrow straight and true (she tied twine around it so she could yank it down) and ended that misery, Daryl _felt_ something.

“...You ever feel anything these days?” He asked her as they walked.

“Hungry, cold, hot, tired, afraid...”  
“I mean like...good.”  
She sighed. “Honestly? I felt good when you stuck up for me.”  
“I felt good doing it.” He gave a small smile and chuckle.

“Really?”  
“Yeah!” He was too enthusiastic. “Erm...yeah.”  
“Aww! Somebody's a dork!” She gave him a playful shove.

“Am not!” He made a face and punched her shoulder lightly.

They tussled for a little moment and he felt...good.

She found a clearing and started a fire, cleaning the squirrel. She was sloppy. He took it and cleaned it deftly.

“Sorry.” She mumbled and shook the blood off her hands.

“No worries, city girl.” He said without a smile and they nestled the pot in the coals.

She began to cook squirrel stew using some herbs she'd found and some water. “Shame there's no salt.”  
“It will be fine.”

“You sure?”  
“Food is food, especially these days. This is already a treat.” He shrugged and began to cook the meat.

“I figured if we hunt, we use more energy than Shane, who just drives around and feels himself-”  
Daryl made a small noise of amusement and turned the meat over on the stick. “Oughta be some juicy meat, the thing's a fat one.”

“Same.”

He gave her a look and then fixated on the meat. “I disagree.”  
“Thanks scruffy.”  
“Whatever. Here, drop it in the stew.”  
After a moment of the mouthwatering aroma of stew filled the air, Ellis handed Daryl the pot and he ate about half. He wanted to devour the whole thing, to be honest, eating with his fingers. It was hearty and delicious. Even the broth was intoxicatingly good. She gave him a look as he wrenched the pot away.

“You can have some more.”  
“No, you need to ear it, you've bagged more-”  
“I bagged a squirrel and two turkeys. The third one would have killed me had you not had better hearing. Consider it a thank you.”  
He hesitantly drank the rest of the broth and shook the meat into his mouth.

“You can cook whenever you'd like.” Daryl teased.  
She laughed softly and popped fat into her mouth. “Want some fat to chew?”  
“Sure.”  
She handed him a glob of fat and he chewed. “huh. Meaty gum.”  
Ellis chuckled and blew out the fire. “Come on-I heard a rustle or two over there.”

He stood with a groan and rubbed his lower back.

“Hey, I can fix that.” She offered, slinging her bow over her shoulder.

He shrugged and she walked over to him. Ellis pressed her fist firmly against the small of his back and rubbed back and forth rapidly. He groaned in relief.

The muscle had coiled itself like a snake around Daryl's coccyx. The smoothness of her fist and the jerking motion it made eased the muscle into submission, a snake and a flute in tandem.

When she was done he felt like he could do ballet.

She smiled at him and he stretched a little. “Thanks, Ellis. That's much better.”  
“Alright. Come on. A say a dip up to the right then a hard swing back. Fair?”  
Daryl nodded. “We already got wild turkey. Some squirrel, rabbit, it should be good to dry and eat as jerky.”  
“Or make stew out of.” Ellis pointed out.

A soft groan echoed in her ears. She turned and saw a walker attracted by the smell of the stew.

She knocked an arrow and set it flying. Daryl looked over the corpse to see Hershel looking absolutely mortified.  
Ellis walked over to the body and yanked the arrow out.

“Her name is Susan.” Hershel said quietly.

Ellis sighed and mumbled something, kneeling and placing a wildflower on 'Susan'. Daryl quietly admired her gentility in the matter. He could tell she was irritated at Hershel but respected his feelings anyway.

“What's your name again, young lady?”  
“Ellis, sir.”

“No need to call me sir.”  
“Sorry sir.”  
Hershel chuckled. “You have a lot of respect for authority.”  
“I have respect for a man who can keep his family together, and who doesn't pick fights.”  
“Unlike Shane.” Daryl stepped up to her right side and she chuckled.

“I can be b*tchy. But I always try my best not to pick fights, and respect a good leader. Which is why I like Rick.”

“Well, I'll let you get back to huntin. Enjoy it.” Hershel nodded and continued walking with the farmhand.

Ellis nodded and the pair continued on. They found their furthermost tree and she struck a knob in it, making a deep gash.

“For next time.”  
Daryl nodded.

There would be many next times.


	4. Understanding

Glenn gathered up the members of the ragtag party later that week. “Guys...we need to talk.”  
Ellis perked up. She and Daryl had taken to doing the chores and hunting (they made quite a pair) but in their free time they lazed like cats in the sun. They'd only met a few weeks prior, sure, but they were thick as thieves and traveled everywhere together.

He had been using her jacket as an eye cover, so when she sat up the cloth fell away. He grumbled to himself and scratched his head.

“The barn is full of walkers.”

Ellis flopped back down. “Duh.”  
They all whirled on her. “You knew?”  
“Didn't know y'all weren't aware.” She covered her eyes again and sighed. “Sorry.”  
Shane was furious. “This whole time you knew there was a threat-”  
“No, not a threat. An inconvenience for whatever used to live in the barn.” She sighed.

“Aw, lay off Shane, she had no idea. Not like any of us brought it up.” T-Dog said.

Rick gave her the once over. “Still...how'd you know?”  
“Scouted, remember? Heard Lamebrains, checked the barn. It's padlocked. I've seen Crips with less chain.”

T-Dog and Daryl began to laugh, but everyone else seemed lost.

“C-Crips?”  
“God y'all are so wack.” She grumbled and rolled on her side. “Now can I nap?”  
“NO! Get up and we're gonna storm that barn.”  
“No.” She said. “I don't kill Lamebrains that don't pose a threat. And they don't get in by themselves-they could be family.”

“So? They're dead.”  
“Not to them.” Ellis sat up. “Carl, could you shoot your father or mom if they turned?”  
The young boy thought. “I...would have a really hard time.”  
“Exactly. See? They might not be ready to dispose of family members-”  
“That probably aren't even in there.” Andrea looked over her.

Ellis bristled. Something about Andrea made her feel like nails on chalkboard. Probably her blonde hair and Messiah complex, and the fact that Andrea liked herself. A lot.

“Who asked you?” She said coolly.

“Excuse you, I am a member of this group-”  
“You're extra weight.” Ellis snarled suddenly and stood up.

The two week tension had come to fruition.

“You do nothing but sit on that RV and have big balls and feel good about yourself. _I'm Andrea, I can use a gun and form a sentence so worship me_. You don't hunt, you don't do chores, you can barely shoot for sh*t. You're a waste of my Midol.”

Andrea bit her lip and crossed her arms like a petulant child.

“Are you gonna cry?” She made an exaggerated crying face. “Is poor baby Andrea gonna cry? Then do it. You make these women work twice as hard. I work your job on _security_ because you're too much of a p*ssy to go in the woods. I work your job on _chores_ because you're a lazy b*tch. I work your job on _everything_ and you wanna come over here and open your c*ck sucking wh*re mouth? Bite me, jackf*ck, I don't care a smidgen about how a lazy th*ttie feels about me.”  
Daryl's jaw was in the dirt.

The foulest thing she'd said was to Shane about his penis size. Even to Andrea she was very polite, if snippy, and when Shane wasn't acting out, they could talk guns. And, of course, her and Lori fought but Ellis was never unprovoked, and gave back what she got. But that tirade?  
That wasn't like her at all.

And it was unlike Andrea to run back to her tent to cry.

Shane followed her with a glare. Even Dale gave her the side eye as Daryl walked with her back to the tent.

She sat on her sleeping bag with her legs crossed. He sat and mirrored that, looking really uncomfortable in his own skin.

He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. With an exhale, he said,

“ _Damn_.”

Ellis sighed. “I know...I just...I hate her. I wish she'd choke. Watching her eat the food we hunted for.”

Daryl nodded. “She...annoys me. I don't know why.”

“Whatever is wrong with her, I don't care. I wish she would die.” Ellis crossed her arms. “I wish...I wish I would die.”  
Daryl felt his pulse slow to a halt. “Huh?”  
“Sorry, that was a lot-”  
“No, it's-it's okay. This world Is crazy now, we all have our issues.” he scooted closer to her. “I-I'm here for ya.”

She pshed but still teared up. “Whatever.”  
“I am! Hey, you're not the only one who's thought about putting a gun down their throat.” Daryl set a warm hand on her shoulder. “You're not alone anymore.”  
“I'm gonna kick your *ss.” She mumbled but set her head on his shoulder.  
“You totally could, Ellie.”  
“E-ELLIE?” She burst out laughing, flopping onto her back. “Ellie!”  
“Well, I mean, Ellis-”  
“No, it's cute.” she sat back up and set her hand on his. “What should I call you?”  
“Daryl-”  
“My Darebear?”  
“Shut the f*ck up.” Daryl punched her shoulder and she punched his back.

He kicked her and she kicked back. He socked her and she socked back, until after a moment they were practically wrestling.

But neither were angry. They were both laughing, in fact, until Ellis kneed him in the nuts to get him off of her. In truth, having him that close made her feel strange things in her abdomen.

He growled and made a _pitiful_ whine, rolling off and clutching his balls. “Owwww!”  
“Haha, it doesn't hurt that bad.”

“We'll see about that you dumb-”  
She scootled back as he rolled around like a beetle. He was making these horrible little noises.  
“Did it really hurt that much?”  
“Nah, I'm givin you sh*t- _YES_!”  
“I'm sorry, It was supposed to be a light tap.”  
“It was not very light.”  
“Did you get touched in your special place by a girrrrrl?”  
“First time for everything.” He sat up and hissed. “God, why did you _knee_ me so _hard!”_

“Wait-you're a virgin?” She began to laugh. “No.”  
“Yeah, what of it?”  
“That's so stinkin CUTE!”

“ _Shut up!”_

“I'm gonna tell Shane.”  
“Please don't-”  
“Oh my god, _seriously?”  
_ “YES!”  
“You. Daryl Dixon. A virgin.”  
Daryl crossed his arms. “Look, I started working when I was 15. I didn't have time to have sex.”

Ellis nodded understandingly. “Yeah. When I was 16 I worked fast food.”  
“I worked labor. Haulin logs and makin sh*t money because if I complained they would get arrested and the whole town would hate me-I had no permission.”  
She sighed, and set a hand on his back. “I'm sorry I made fun of you.”  
“Don't be, you sorry piece of stinkin sh*t.” He said with a soft tone and she laughed.

“I still feel bad...I mean, it's not your fault.”  
He shrugged and looked over at her.

“Hey, wanna go chase some squirrels or somethin?”  
“Yes!”  
They got ready to head out and he stopped her. “Wait. Shane looks like he'll kill you. Lemme talk him down.”  
“What are you gonna say?”  
“I'm gonna sink to Shane's level and be sexist.” Daryl shrugged and stepped towards the glowering man.  
“Hey, Shane. Whatchu got that look on your face for?”  
“Your b*tch.”  
“Aww, yeah, her.” Daryl felt a pang of indignation.

_She is not a b*tch, for one thing, and don't you dare call her 'my b*tch' like she's my property!_

“She's a handful. Yknow...her Auntie Flow is in town.” Daryl gave him a meaningful look and Shane smiled dumbly.

“Aww, okay. That makes sense. Women are so emotional.”  
“Ain't they?”  
 _God I would sock you if I could._

“Well, I'm gonna get her outta here, go calm Andrea down, would ya?” Daryl adjusted his crossbow.

“Sure, sure. Whip that b*tch into shape!”  
 _Lord, please let me shoot him._

Daryl gave him a pained grin and headed back to their tent.

“He bought it. I want to _KILL_ him _.”_

She laughed and gave him a big hug.

He had never had a hug like that. With her arms wrapped around him with a tight squeeze. He felt...warm.

He could hug her back without shame. “Chase a squirrel?”  
“Yes.”


	5. To Tell You The Truth

They arrived back that evening with about twenty squirrels in a bag and wild carrot. Daryl was practically _skipping_.

Problem was everyone was pissed at her, so nobody wanted any. Even Dale turned his nose up at it, though they could all smell it. T-Dog scoffed at their attitudes and joined them. Rick stayed with the majority of the group.

And boy, were they stewing (pun intended) in their jealousy. When they looked out the window, they could see laughter around their fire pit and _third_ helpings of that meaty stew.

Even Daryl looked like he was p*ssin in laughter. T-Dog was audible even through the screen door.

Finally, Andrea had enough and stormed out there. The trio were sitting on logs around the fire.

Ellis looked up and smiled. “Hey! Come to join us? We still have plenty of stew-”  
“You all need to shut up.” Andrea crossed her arms. “You're too loud.”  
Daryl began to chuckle at her. “Guys, look, look at her f*ckin _FACE-”  
_ T-Dog burst out laughing and Ellis snorted at the petulant look.

“Andrea, come on. We can hear you and Shane havin fun a mile off. Let us have a nice night, eh?”  
“Eh? Are you _Canadian?”_ Daryl laughed even harder.

“You're not one to talk about speech, Darebear.”  
T-Dog's eyes popped out of his skull. _“DAREBEAR!”_

Daryl groaned and flopped back into the grass. “Lordie have mercyyy.”  
“Get up. You're filthy enough as is.” Andrea snapped.

Ellis shot up like a fire was under her *ss. “Excuse me?”  
“She's right, Ellis, don't get p*ssy.”

“Maybe. She shouldn't insult the people who feed her, that's all.”  
“You hardly feed me.”  
Daryl gave her a look. “Yes, we do.”  
He stood up. “If we're so useless, get your own food.”  
“Me and Daryl will hunt for T and ourselves. Enjoy your veggies.” Ellis snarled and slammed the lid on the massive pot.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

Daryl and Ellis went back to their tent, leaving T alone at the fire. Awkwardly drinking broth.

***

When breakfast rolled around, everyone was p*ssed and Andrea.

“ _What do you mean_ you goaded them into refusing to hunt?” Rick snarled.

“It was an accident!”   
T-Dog made a noise.  
“It was.” Andrea turned to him.

“You called Daryl disgusting and then you called her useless. It was like screaming, _don't feed me, please!”_ T-Dog snapped.

He had a wonderful plate of sweetish but gamey bird in front of him. He shared with the house.

Ellis and Daryl had decided that the Greene family would have plenty of meat on their plates. Ellis was kinder than to let them starve.

But unless each member came up and apologized for being such an *ss the night before (which Glenn and Dale, as well as Lorie and Carol, proceeded to do rapidly) there would be no game.  
Ellis came whistling out of her tent, Daryl on her heels.

“You follow her like a lost puppydog.” T-Dog liked to tease.

“Eh. I still get good food.” and the stoic Daryl would crack a grin.

She marched up to Rick. “Hello bossman! How's your lovely little camp-”  
“Ellis, knock this off-”  
“So no turkey for Ricky Rick tonight!” Ellis beamed and strode off.

Daryl shrugged. “She layed down the terms, and I for one agree. Y'all treat us like sh*t for how much you need us.”  
“Ooh, Daryl learned how to think. It only took you getting _laid-”  
_ “Shut up Shane, nobody but Rick and Andrea actually like you.” Daryl said disparagingly.

_Whoa._

Shane shifted in his clothes uncomfortably. Ellis waited at the edge of the trees.

“Hey Darebear.”  
“Shut up.”   
“Aww, why? It makes your cheeks all pink.” She pinched them like she was his grandma.

“Knock it off, El.”  
“Sure.” She walked with him, content as she could be.

“Hey, lets climb up in a tree. I dont wanna hunt.”  
“So you just wanna get alone time with Ellie?” She teased.

“What's wrong with that?”  
“Daryl we've known each other for two months. You've never once taken an interest in hanging out.”  
“We have been hanging out. You talk, I listen.”  
“I can stop talking as much-”  
“I ain't got nothin to say. I just wanna listen, and you give me somethin to listen to. I like it.” Daryl found a sturdy pine and hopped up on a branch.

She joined him up around thirty feet. He sat down on a thick branch and she sat by him.

They sat in a heavy silence. He set his hand on hers and neither of them moved an inch.  
“Daryl, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” he looked out at the patches of sky.

“...are we friends?”  
“Hell yeah.” He looked over at her. “I don't know If I've had a friend I liked more.”  
“That's it?”  
He realized what she meant. “Oh..um...”  
“Never mind, I'm sorry-”  
“No, no wait. What do you want us to be?”  
“...promise you won't hate me.”  
“Pinky.” Daryl held up his pinky finger.

She laced it.

“...I wanna be more than friends.” She bit her lip.

_God, wasn't she so beautiful? Her eyes alight in the sun shining on her. The midday cool of early February made her cheeks shine and glow. She looked warm._

“Good.”  
She turned her head to give him a look and next thing she knew, she felt warm lips on hers. Ellis felt a hand run through her hair. Was that him? She had to open her eyes and look.

It was.

She kissed back, harder, feeling him match the aggression.

Her whole soul was alight in a blaze. She felt like summertime, she felt like heat, she felt like the smell of rain and the taste of sweet cherries by a river. She slid her hand onto his neck, pulling him in. She felt his hands slide to her waist and grip firmly.

A nice firmness. Not rough and painful, just enough to make her heart race a billion miles an hour.

She dropped her jaw. He gladly slid his tongue in her mouth. He tasted _so_ bad, but she couldn't care. They were kissing like teenagers and they could not care less about the other's foul breath.

After around three minutes, she set a hand on his chest and he opened his eyes. He was a hot pink color from his ears to his chin.

“Woah.” She breathed.

“...can we do that again sometime?” he asked (mumbled).

“If you wanna.” Ellis tucked a hair behind his ear. “I'm always down.”  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. “your breath smells.”  
“So does yours.” She gave him a deep hug and he pulled her on his lap.

“Hey, come on, I'm already gonna have to finger myself later, don't-”  
“What if I could help you?”  
She swallowed and he grinned.

“...not now, but eventually.” She murmured. “I think I'm too nervous now.”  
“Aww, shucks baby.” he kissed her chin. “More importantly, am I your beau now?”  
“Beau? What is this, Little House on the Prairie?”  
“Massive Farm with some Walkers?”   
“Oh, what the hell. Yes. Let's be official.”  
He made a whoop of joy that echoed in the tree. She shushed him but he was too happy to care.

“ _Let's go back to camp and make out some more, how bout that?”_

“Daryl you horny bastard.” She sighed and he helped her down the tree.

He grinned and they walked back to camp. His hand was in hers, gripping tightly. She gave him a look when he grabbed it but said nothing.

They arrived back at camp, making a beeline for their tent. He shut the tent behind them and she sat on her sleeping bag. He pounced on her and pressed his lip to her neck. She groaned a little and layed back, letting him do whatever he wanted.

He was perfectly content just letting his hands roam down her back, her stomach, her outer legs, finding her spots that made her whine.

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable at all, so he pulled back and hesitantly asked,

“Can I touch your uh...”  
“Boobs?”  
“Yeah.”

“Be gentle, but yes.” She murmured and undid her shirt so her bra was out.

He giddily grabbed it, making her wince. “Hey, cool it-”  
“Sorry. I've never gotten to touch boobs before.”  
She laughed and ran her hand through his hair. “Then take your time.”  
A tingle ran up his spine at her touch. Physical contact was very new to him. He suddenly realized just how foreign this all was to him. He pulled back and sighed softly. She sat up and set a hand on his cheek. “We can slow down or stop.”  
He set his hand over hers. “Can we slow down? I feel weird.”  
She smiled and redid her shirt.

“Thanks, Ellie.” He mumbled and rested his head on her.

“Can I tuck you in or are you okay?”  
Daryl looked up at her. “I'm cold as hell.”  
She pulled her bag over him up to his neck and he laughed. She let her hands play with his hair as she pleased. He was fine, having his short brown hair twisted and his ears gently caressed.

He felt himself begin to slip off into slumber, feeling himself float away on a warm and cozy cloud. He could hear her heartbeat like a soft pulse.

Was this what being a fetus was like? Listening to your mother's pulse, hearing her breathe and feeling her warmth, perhaps that's why babies cried when they came into the world-they missed the warmth.


	6. Regretting Heaven

Daryl opened his eyes and found the world to be dark. He looked at Ellie, who was peacefully snoozing. He rolled off of her, cringing at the sudden cold. She did too, in her sleep, but he tucked her in as best he could.

Regret filled him as he saw purple marks forming on her neck. How could he have done that to her? He knew it wouldn't work. He would be the last man standing, right? And what of her?

When the morning rolled around, Ellis sat up and found him, wide awake and staring at her.

“Well hello there.”  
He didn't acknowledge her other than a nod and quickly looking away.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I just...look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was a mistake.”  
Ellis frowned and nodded. “I understand.”  
“I would prefer to just be friends.”  
She smiled at him. “Hey, that's all I need. Hungry?”  
Daryl smiled in relief. “Yeah.”  
“Alright, well, let's see if anyone wants to join the food list.” She sat up and fixed her shirt.

“Probably Carl.” Daryl scratched his chin.  
“Wanna bet?”  
“No. I'll lose.”

She laughed. “I'll give you a minute to scratch your nuts or whatever men do.”  
“Thanks, they were itchin.”  
She chuckled and stepped outside, sighing. The façade dripped off of her like hot molasses. She began to lowly cry, biting her fist. She loved him so very much, and he called the happiest moment in her new life a _mistake._

But at least it had happened.

“El.”

She jumped at the sound f Daryl right behind her.

“Why are you crying.”  
“Family stuff I guess.” She lied, very convincingly.

He nodded and set a hand on her shoulder. “We do need to hunt today since we took yesterday off.”  
“I can go alone.”  
“No, you will not.”  
“Hey! Daryl, Ellis! We need to all talk.” Rick called them over.

“Shane went out exploring and found a natural waterfall. We were thinking we could use this as a shower. We have all the pairs down but you two.”  
“So we're paired?” Daryl asked and crossed his arms.

“We figured it would be okay since you sleep together.” Shane shrugged.  
Daryl looked at Ellis who looked really uncomfortable.  
“Hard pass. Find her a woman to shower with.”  
“We can't have a group of three, that's too many away from camp at a time, and we can't have a solo.” Rick said tiredly. “I'm really sorry Ellis.”  
Ellis looked over at Daryl and said, “No biggie.”  
“You sure?” Rick asked. “If you feel better partnered up with another guy-”  
“No no no, Daryl is the best pick.” She said quickly. “No offense to T-Dog. You're a close second.”  
T laughed and punched her shoulder. “Aww, shucks.”

“We'll work it out-we need to grab some food anyways. Turkey or deer.”  
“Sounds delicious.” Rick said enviously.

“If Andrea apologizes you get some.”  
Everybody glared hard at the blonde who simply said, “I shouldn't have insulted you. I'm sorry.”  
“Buck for everyone!” Ellis beamed and a sigh of relief echoed in the camp.

She and Daryl headed out the way of the waterfall and they were silent.

Truth be told, he felt strongly for her. He adored her smile and her voice, and he thought she was so pretty it hurt. But he knew full well getting attached to her would cost them both.

Oh, what he would to have her by his side for all eternity.

She stopped and pointed. There it was. The waterfall. It wasn't loud, but there was plenty of noise to cover up talking.  
“You first.” She mumbled and turned her back.  
Daryl silently walked over to the water and undressed. She had her back to him, sitting on a rock.

“Want a smoke?” He called.

“Thanks but no.”  
“Alright. Your loss.”

He stepped into the water and yelped. She spun around and he covered himself

“What?!”  
“The water is freezing!” Daryl said and turned pinkish. “That's all, stop looking!”  
“Jesus, I've seen less muscle on a body builder.” She stared at his arms and chest.  
“Turn around!” He snapped and she did so.

“you're in good shape.”  
“So is Shane.”  
“Shane is a d*ck.”  
Daryl laughed and soaked his head in the water. “God, it's like an ice bath.

“Suck it up, you smell.”  
“So do you!” He turned around and ran his hands through his scalp. “You smell just as bad as I do.”  
“It's a Shane repellent.”

Daryl chuckled and realized he forgot a towel. “Ellie...can I borrow your towel?”  
“Sure, as long as you don't get your peen cheese on it.”

“Peen cheese?”  
“D*ck cheddar.”  
“Oh gross. I promise I won't. I don't even have any of that, I keep that clean.”

“So only that?”  
He gave her back a look. “A bad UTI could kill me.”  
“Huh. Didn't think about it like that. I suppose that is very true.”

“Damn straight, it's true. I would sooner die of a _walker bite to the neck_ than ever get a UTI again.”  
“They are the worst thing to ever happen to a human being.”

“I wholeheartedly agree. See, I can use big words. Flip me the towel.”  
He stepped out of the creek and she tossed the towel haphazardly behind him. He caught it.

“Alright, keep your eyes shut unless you want a look.”  
She turned slightly. “What's your *ss look like?”  
“Dunno. Rate it for me?”  
He turned around and she got a good look.

“I'm gonna guess two out of ten.”  
“Nuh uh, try an eight.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes way. Muscular, good color, no pimples. Kinda square, so that's where you get points off. Wait, let's see jiggle factor.”  
Daryl laughed. “Not a chance on your life am I spanking myself.”  
“Fine, I'll do it for you-”  
“Oh dear god no. Throw something at it.”  
She picked up his shoe and lobbed it at him.

“Oh, point on for bounce value.”  
“OW!”  
“Hey, now you can tell your friends a lady says you have a nice butt.”

“i can also tell them a lady hit me in the *ss with a shoe!”  
She laughed and turned back around. “Two birds with one stone.”  
He dried off but let his hair air out. Her towel was already uncomfortably damp, he figured no need to make it soaked. He put on his boxers and shorts.

“arlight I'm covered.”  
She turned and looked him over. “Well well well, Mr. Calvin Kline.”  
“Shut up. Take a bath.”  
She leaned in and took a sniff at him. “Still smell.”

“am I tolerable?”  
“You're always tolerable.” She took off her shirt and he turned around.

“Whatever.”

“Alright, rate my *ss.”

He turned and gave it a good look. “Solid ten right there.”  
“Shut up, I'd give it a three.”  
“Eh, good size, round, very smooth. All in all, solid ten.”

She smirked. “Thanks, appreciated. Did you leave any of my towel dry?”  
“I tried.” He sighed and lit a cigarette.

“Eh, no worries. Hey, watch it, that stuff smells.”  
“I don't care.” He took a drag and blew it in her direction.

She stepped into the water and shuddered. “You are right. Very cold.”  
“See? See? I'm not crazy!”  
“I didn't say anything.” She joked and he laughed.

“I much prefer you over your brother, y'know. Merle? That was his name, I think, and he was rude. Called me a dyke a lot.”  
Daryl sighed. “Sounds like him.”  
“He was a jerk, but a hot one.”  
“He was ugly as sin, don't lie.”  
“No, Daryl, _you're_ ugly as sin, he looked _uglier_ than sin. But he enthralled me, he made me feel useless. I liked it.”  
“That was his thing-finding girls with daddy issues and making them feel like without him, they're nothing.” Daryl took a long and hard drag of his smoke.

“Yeah? He's good at it.”  
“Daddy issues?”  
She sighed and looked up at the clouds. “...yeah.”  
“Alright.”  
He didn't pry.

“You?”  
“Momma and daddy issues.”  
“Knew it.” She said, halfheartedly joking.

He chuckled. She didn't.

“What your mom do?”  
“Died.” He took a drag and smiled a little. “Ole b*tch set herself on fire with a cigarette.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be, she was a lazy bum.” he shrugged and put out the light.

“My mom was loud.” Ellis said, shortly and with the finality of a judges gavel.  
He could hear that.

“You alright?”  
“No, I'm cold, and I hate being cold.”  
“Your towel is cold.”  
“Yeah and I'm gonna kick your *ss for that.” She grumbled and finished her shower.

He closed his eyes and handed her the damp towel. It wasn't too bad, really, just a mild nuisance. She dried off, batting at her head.

“Yknow what I miss?”  
“Heating pads?”  
She threw her clothes on and joined him. “You read my mind.”  
“I got one for my seventh birthday.” He crushed his cigarette and stood. “It melted in the fire, but when it got cold at night...”  
“I should figure out a way to make one. Boil water, in a bottle, on your back. Boom.”  
“Not all at once right-”  
“Daryl!” She shoved him a little and he laughed.

“You bring your bow? I spotted some tracks.”  
“Nah, I thought we were just bathin. Brought my knife though.”

“I brought my cross, so no biggie.” He fell in sync with her steps.

They were quiet for a while. He looked down at the poorly concealed hickies on her neck and felt guilty. But he also wanted to shove her against a tree and make dozens more.

He blushed a little, biting his inside cheek so it didn't spread.

She looked up at him. “It's pretty cold out here, huh.”  
“Yeah.”  
They both knew. She could sense him staring. But why bother him?  
“You should teach me how to use a crossbow.” She suggested.

He gave her a look. “Maybe.”  
“Please?”  
“Fine.” Daryl said with a sigh. “You shouldn't be too bad.”  
“I'm always very bad, thank you.”  
“I know that.” He looked down at her neck again.

“If you want to do that again, just ask.” She shrugged and took out her knife.

“I'll keep that in mind-hey, look. Deer.”  
He took off his cross and loaded it, then handed it to her. “Keep it steady, and use the symbol on the end to guide you.”  
She took it and he stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and set his hands over hers. Sure, he pretended it was because she was new, but he actually just wanted to be really close to her.

Ellis didn't mind at all.

He smelled a little like sweat and a lot like forest. She wanted nothing more than to turn and let him hold her tightly.

She aimed towards the deer's head, hoping to get right through the eyes. When she fired, however, it pierced the ear and went down thru the skull.

He didn't let go of her. She didn't move.

“Warm?” She asked with a hint of jive in her tone.  
“Very.”  
She turned in his arms and looked up at him. “And that's all.”

He could see her eyes filling with tears but he said nothing.

Why couldn't he say a word as she shoved herself away, wiping her eyes and grabbing the deer? Why did he let her cry, the deer shaking with her breath as they carried it away?  
He wanted to help her. He wanted to make her feel better. Why couldn't he find the words?

Something clicked in his head when they passed the creek.

“El?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You, uh, want a hug?”

She dropped the carcass, turning to look at him. Her eyes were swollen and red. Ellis looked like a mess.

His heart broke for her, stepping forward and enveloping her body.

She broke down in his arms. Her arms tucked against his chest like she was two times smaller than she was. He could feel her nuzzle into his neck, the hot air coming in unsteady sobs. He just let her cry.

After a moment she pulled back and gave him a threatening look. “This didn't happen.”  
“Nope.” he said simply.

After a moment of staring at her he kissed her cheek. She could have died happy then and there.

“Thanks...”  
“Yeah, lets go, ya wussy.”

“I'm your _favorite_ wussy though.”

He sighed and looked at her. “Yeah, you are.”  
“Hey, I'm kidding, you don't have to-”  
“Shut up.”  
“Hey, rude-”  
“No, _shut up_ , something's wrong.”

“Walker?”  
“No. Person. Behind us.”  
He slowly turned his head to see Andrea and Shane emerging from the foliage.

“Boo.” Ellis teased and Andrea jumped a mile.

“You scared me!”  
“I know, my face alone usually does that.”

Shane snorted.

Daryl didn't. He gave her a look and poked her ribcage.

“Get back to camp before we start snitchin.” Ellis smiled at them both.

Once they were gone, she looked up at Daryl.

He looked down at her. “You alright?”  
“Yeah. I am.”

“Well good. Because if you kept cryin I would have felt bad.”  
“Daryl Dixon, I didn't think you had feelings.” She picked up the deer and started walking with him.

“Of course I do. A whole three feelings.”  
“Hungry, horny, cold?”  
“Nah, hungry horny and tired.”  
“Eh, makes sense.”  
he chuckled at her and stared at her ass.  
“I can feel your eyes on me.”  
“You want me to take them off?”  
“...no.”  
“Better not.” He reached up and gave a cheek a solid slap.

Ellis jumped and looked over her shoulder. “You give mixed signals.”

“My signals are very clear thanks.”  
“Your signals don't make any sense. Unless you're hinting at that you wanna be friends with benefits.”

“Maybe.”  
“Oh, I see.” She smirked and looked back at him. “I'll pass. Your first time should be really special.”  
Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes. “You're the worst.”  
“I know. But I'm right. Wait till you find someone. They'll need my approval.”  
“Why?”  
“Daryl Dixon, I took your presumable first makeout session, I own your sex life now.”  
He laughed wholeheartedly and then they were back. They were on the tail of a walker.

“Wanna see something cool?” She grinned back at him.

“Uh oh.”  
She set the deer down and made the most horrible noise. A walker sound but more agonized. A low, growly, wheezy, and painful howl. The walker turned and just...stopped. It stopped and seemed confused. Then it walked towards her and she stabbed it in the brain.

“That's...amazing.”  
“You never knew I was a boss b*tch.”  
“Oh, I knew just by walking behind you.”

“You're gonna have your first time with someone you love. Not me.”  
 _But what if I love_ _you_ _?_  
  



	7. Envy

Daryl had gone out on a run while Ellis cooked, but he arrived too late and found dinner had been done for an hour.

On his sleeping bag, a plate of ice cold deer and veggies made him smile. He ate it and looked for Ellis. He figured she was doing dishes. Eating his dinner with some mild disgust, he looked over at her meticulously clean area. And looked back at his filthy one.

How did she stand him?  
Daryl picked up some of the clutter and trash, sighing at himself. She had fresh honeysuckle vines tied to the inner poles, and he had rotting chicken bones under his pillow.

He was a pig.

Walking out into the pitch black night, he took a simple stroll around the forest edge. It was nippy, possibly the first of March, and his breath fogged around his face.

A soft noise alerted him to two shadowy figures beyond the treeline.

He crouched and quietly crept through the underbrush, peeking out.

T-Dog had his lips pressed firmly to Ellis' collarbone, making her softly whine and shiver. His hand was slipped into her underwear, and Daryl could see his wrist moving.

A hot rage bubbled up in his neck. He jumped out and grabbed T, dragging him off and punching him as hard in the face as he could.

“ _GET OFF HER!”  
_ T looked up at him dumbly in total shock.

“ _YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!”  
_ Ellis grabbed him and yanked him off. “What are you doing?!”  
“He doesn't get to touch you without you wanting it!”  
“I _do_ want it!”  
“Wait-”  
“Of course I do!” She crouched down and wiped T's nose. “he's a great guy, Daryl, and...we're dating, as of an hour ago.”  
Daryl slumped and looked down at her, kissing T's nose and smiling at him.

“Yeah, uh, sorry...I'm sorry, I didn't realize...”  
“It's alright!” She smiled at him. “You're okay, right hon?”  
“Yeah, yeah...misunderstanding.” He grinned a little and kissed Ellis' cheek.

Daryl scowled. “Whatever. You two have fun.”  
He stormed off back to his tent, hurt clogging his throat like a piece of dry bread. He plopped down on his bag and bit his blanket hard, almost ripping it.

She should have been his. She liked him, right? So why did she run off to T-Dog the first sign of rejection?  
She was hurt. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was hurting because she loved him and she thought he didn't.  
“Of course I do, you idiot.” He grumbled under his breath and set the plate outside.

  
  
When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he did when he stepped out of the tent was vomit.

Daryl felt like an idiot. He'd eaten food that had been sitting out for an hour. Ellis quickly hauled him back onto his bed and he gladly let her. He was sweating like a pig and felt worse than a stuck boar.

She stripped off his shirt and began cleaning around his mouth. When Ellis allowed him a teensy sip of water he could have married her.

Everything she did felt hazy and blurry, but he could feel it.

“You throw up or crap when you're poisoned?”  
“Vomit...” He gurgled some water in his throat. “No exceptions.”  
“Good.” She got a rag out of her bag. “I usually use this to clean my...cooch. I'll rinse it well, okay?”  
“Is that what that fish smell is?”  
She smacked his arm gently.

“Oh, God, Ellie, I'm so sorry...”  
“Ah well, everybody gets sick.”  
“Nah, for you and T...if he makes you happy, then that's all that matters.”  
She smiled down at him and kissed his head.

“ _You'll always be special to me, okay?”_

Daryl nodded, almost pitifully, looking up at her with big and sad eyes.

“Ellie?”  
“You get delirious?”  
“Bad.”  
“Yeah, I figured. If you say something incriminating, I'll keep at backburner blackmail instead of frontburner.”  
“Oh how kind of you.” He grumbled and clutched his stomach.

She looked around and found a bowl she'd eaten stew in. “Use this for now. No biggie, okay?”  
He nodded and she brushed his hair out of his eyes. “You poor thing.”  
“I'm fine, you're too fussy.”  
She gave him a look and continued to baby him.  
“Gonna let Rick know you're not so hot, alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah...”  
When she came back, Shane was right on her heels. “God, he really looks bad...”  
“I have it under control, Shane.” She said crossly.

“You sure? We can get Carol in here-”  
 _“No.”_

“Fine, fine, handle him yourself.”   
When Shane left, Daryl was already passed out.


End file.
